


Not so big after all

by inky_button



Series: i like to think im edgy then i make fluff about ageplay [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (like Ethan is emotional not the story is emotional cause its not), Age Play, Bed-Wetting, Daddy!Mark, Diapers, Embarrassment, Emotional, Humiliation, Little!Ethan, Little!Jack, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Men Crying, Non-Sexual Age Play, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Wetting, daddy!tyler, pull ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: Ethan has a secret that jack ends up getting out of him





	Not so big after all

1  
a certain blue boy may have had a secret he was hiding from Tyler and Mark, they all lived together but that doesn't mean they get to know everything, both knew about little Ethan but they both thought some things were just part of that and he'd like to keep it that way, he was already the youngest and he didn't need to give them /more/ reasons to baby him

Tyler and mark already knew that in little space Ethan wet the bed but they didnt need to know that it happened when he was in big space too, sometimes... or maybe nearly everynight but they didnt need to know that!

so Ethan got up, changed out of his pull up and headed down stairs 

"morning sleepyhead, you look happy." mark ruffled Ethan's hair and but a bowl of corn flakes in front of him

Ethan was happy, he got a full nights sleep instead of his pull up leaking or something else that would wake him, Ethan nodded and hugged mark, he was just in a good mood today. 

"oh, bob and wade are coming over to shoot a video today." Tyler said as he came in 

Ethan was abit worried bob or wade would find out about something and it just wouldnt go well "noooo" Ethan wined 

"Eth, we've been other this, they wont find anything and if they do they wont care, ok?" mark messed up Ethan's hair again "also you're not getting out of taking a nap" he paused and then a bit louder "same goes for you jack!" he heard a grone from the front room

"you're not my dad! i can do what i want!" all four of them laughed at that 

"I'm not your dad but I'm your daddy so i make the rules." mark went into the front room to watch whatever jack was watching 

"you look like you arent sleeping, Eth." 

"I slept good last night."

Tyler thought for a second "is something keeping you up at night?" 

Ethan wasnt up for lying to Tyler or Mark but he also didnt want to tell the truth so he shrugged. Tyler hugged him "I'm not here to jugde so you can tell me anything." he kissed Ethan's head

"i just wake up in the middle of the night." well it wasnt a lie but it wasnt the whole truth

"how about you start sleeping with me that might help?" 'crap crap crap!!!' if Ethan says yes he will be catched in his lie but if he says no he'll feel like an asshole

he nodded and hugged Tyler back . 

 

*knock knock* Ethan opened the door for bob and wade, he was still nervous but he could get through his he hoped 

"hey guys!" mark said as he came over and hugged them both, he took them into the garden to start setting up what they were filming 

jet lag was starting to hit jack like a rock and Ethan was tired from lack of coffee "I think you could both use a nap while they set stuff up," jack just got up and went face first into marks bed, Tyler took Ethan into his room "wanna get changed or wear that?" Ethan was too tired to think or care so he just hugged Tyler who took that as the ladder so he hugged Ethan as he drifted off next to Tyler. he was on his phone waiting for the guys to be ready 

Ethan's legs were tangled with Tylers so Tyler noticed when afte about 30 minutes of scrolling on his phone he felt a dampness on his leg "I must have not noticed he was little..." he felt kinda bad but had to wake him up "Eth, you need to get up." he shook his shoulder and his eyes opened, his hands darted to his crotch and crap... 

"I'm so sorry Tyler!" Ethan started to tear up, his little self hated being wet and he felt little right now 

"hey, hey its okay, it happenes to little boys ok?"

Ethan nodded not knowing if he felt worse about Lying or wetting the bed

 

2  
after filming it was pretty late like almost midnight so bob and wade left and Ethan was drinking cup after cup of coffee because he didnt want to sleep 

"Eth, if you keep drinking coffee that fast you're gonna have a heart attack." 

"you're boyfriend drinks way more coffee then i do!" 

"I dont drink like 4 cups in 10 minutes through!" jack defented himself

"i just have stuff to do so i need to stay up!" Ethan tried to reason

"no you dont, you look so tired please get a goodnights sleep tonight Ethan." Tyler added in

"taking about sleep i think two little boys need to go to bed." mark said taking the hand of a only slightly sleepy jack up the stairs

Tyler picked up Ethan and put him down on his bed "are you big or little, Eth?" 

"Big, why?" 

"just dont want a repeat of earlier is all." 

"oh..." Ethan went and got changed, he was really hoping that tonight he wouldnt have a problem, he went to the bathroom then came back to Tyler's room, he was up every 10 minutes doing something "oh i forgot-" or "I'll be back in a sec." he was blaming it on the coffee and not that he was scared he'd wet the bed 

"Ethan, just sleep. in the last 10 minutes you've gotten up 4 times, you shouldnt have had that coffee."

"sorry..." 

"it's fine, just go to sleep?" Ethan hugged Tyler and nodded into his side, he was starting to drift then he was dead to the world and nothing could wake him...apart from the wet, coldness that got him to open his eyes 

"crap crap crap!" he whisper yelled, he got his drink off the side and dropped it on himself the woke up Tyler "Tyler, i split my drink..." 

"what time is it?"

"too early to deal with this?" he joked but he was mad at himself 

both got up and stripped the bed, putting it in the wash and going down stairs to start the day since they were up, Ethan didnt say anything he was just mad at himself

"Hey, Eth?" he made a sound of ignorigment "I love you no matter what." 

"I love you too, TY ty." HE huggd Tyler 

"You can talk to me about anything, ok?" Ethan nodded, Tyler kissed his head "ok, love."

 

3  
Mark and jack were in the front of marks car and Ethan and Tyler in the back, all four were going to a comicon but it was hours away and with LA traffic it could take all day, Ethan had dressed in a pull up today just in case he fell asleep 

jack was on his phone and so was Tyler, Ethan kept looking at what Tyler was going on his phone and watching the funny videos with him, mark had some music playing from a disc Ethan bring, it was mostly emo songs so he was singing along to some parts "you are surrounding, all my surroundings -"

"Eth, do you have anything not so emo playlisty?" jack asked and then Ethan pulled out a disc labled "owl" 

"step out, step out of sun if you keep getting burned -" 

"what song is this?" 

"waving through a window but owl city is the one singing not evan." 

"how many discs do you have of your random playlists?"

"in my bag? seven!" he handed then to jack who looked at the them " musicals, happy, sad, blue, bunny, owl and star. i cant tell whats on them by the names if im being real." 

"just put one on or shhh." Ethan hind his face in Tyler's side and closed his eyes listening to the disc jack put in 

 

Ethan woke up and drated his hands to his crotch which got Tyler's attention, Ethan was so thankful his pants were dry but the same couldnt be said for his pull up "you okay there Eth?" he nodded

"are you little?" he nodded again "well dont worry, you didnt have another anccient." Ethan's race went red so red that jack couldnt help but notice

"your face is so red i would have guessed you have a boner or had a wet dream, Eth!" he chuckled but mark told him "that's rude!"

Tyler pulled Ethan closer but when he did he felt the wet padding "oh, I guess I was only half right then," . "hey mark, when are we stopping next?" 

"in like half an hour why?" 

"bathroom break?" he half smiled 

"I kinda need to go too..." Jack added in

"sorry to bring bad news but the traffice is going so slow it might be alittle for than half and hour accually...." mark looked sorry

Ethan was already feeling uncomfortable "how about we play a game to pass the time?" jack and Ethan nodded at Tylers idea

"Eth. truth or dare?"

"truth."

"ok, when did you stop wetting the bed?" Ethan now thought jack was just being an ass or he knew something 

"I plegde the fith!"

"objection! you have to answer!" 

"Tyler..." he wined " tell him i dont have to answer!"

" what's the problem with him asking that? he's not asking about your little self just big you." Tyler reasoned

"I dont know how to answer though! and no wanna!" he crossed his arms, his little self was peaking his head

"hey i didnt stop til i was like 7 so im not gonna jugde it's just a game." Jack was intrested now

mark was starting to catch onto why Ethan wasnt gonna answer so he'd do it for him "Eth, we dont care if you still wet the bed." 

Ethan looked mortafited and red faced, Tyler was thinking "i think that's only his little side mark," 

"I dont think so, what about you Eth? " 

Ethan was tearing up because his secret was out "not fair..." he whined as he started to cry into Tylers side

"hey, hey it's ok, and explains a few things, hell i didnt stop until i was in my teens buddy. why didnt you tell us?"

"didnt want you ta think i was a baby..." Tyler was kissing Ethan's head and rubbing his back

"i dont mind, hell i really dont care about this Ethan, i love you because you're my baby boy and nothing will change that silly!"

"wov you daddy."

dont hide secrets from those that just want to help, thats what ethan learnt today


End file.
